


fate or circumstance

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Four-Color Love (A Comic Book Romance) [10]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dracoaries asked: first "I love you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	fate or circumstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoAries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoAries/gifts).



> The Big Bang Theory characters do not belong to me and I am not making any profit off this work of fan fiction.

Every once in a while Stuart indulges his fondness for filk, even when there are customers in the store. They don’t much notice if it’s “Weird” Al or JoCo, but when he breaks out “Mal’s Song”, a few of the purists turn their noses up at the unfamiliar woman’s voice singing the familiar ballad of _Serenity_. It’s strange and a little offensive just how possessive some male geeks can be of their perceived culture.

Raj, on the other hand, appreciates the variety. (His own attempts to get Stuart into Bollywood movies have been less successful.) So much so that he bursts into the store one night mere minutes after closing time, waving a blue-covered CD.

“Shiny thing!” he announces, diving for the player behind the counter, slotting the disc into place, and then stuttering his finger on the next track button. Then he leans against the counter and Cheshire-Cat-grins at Stuart.

A slow, sultry beat fills the air, and Stuart’s hips start swaying of their own volition. Raj picks up on this immediately and loops his hands around Stuart’s waist; Stuart’s arms go up around Raj’s neck and they’re moving together before he has the chance to feel self conscious about it.

It’s only after about a minute that the lyrics seep their way into Stuart’s brain.

“She’s singing about comics!”

Raj nods and brushes a kiss against his lips. “Just listen.”

Stuart listens. It’s difficult with Raj pressed against him, doing decidedly seductive things with his hips, but he listens. The smile grows on his face as he does so -- the singer clearly knows her comics. He would bet that if she ever turned up to the store the dissidents would shut the hell up.

When the song’s done Raj lets go just long enough to hit stop. His eyes are dancing. “What do you think?”

“I love it,” Stuart answers promptly. And then apparently his mouth decides to carry on independently of his conscious thoughts, because he follows it up with, “I love you.”

Raj looks surprised and delighted, in the split second that Stuart has to observe his reaction before Raj’s mouth finds his in a hungry, greedy kiss. Then Raj is lifting him, which still shocks Stuart although Raj has turned it into something of a habit. His butt hits the counter and his feet instinctively tuck behind Raj’s knees.

The melting look in Raj’s eyes says it all, but he murmurs, “Love you too,” his tone reverent, with a layer of surprise, as if realizing that the words have been waiting for some time. Then he’s kissing Stuart again, his lips hot and his tongue darting. Stuart sighs appreciatively, letting out the fear of rejection and breathing in Raj’s warmth.

The kiss goes on for a little eternity. Stuart buries his hands in Raj’s hair; Raj’s hands are at his waist, holding him steady. The world dwindles until it’s just the two of them.

“We should go home,” Raj says eventually, breaking the kiss with obvious reluctance. “Otherwise I’m not going to be responsible for what happens to this counter.”

Stuart crosses his ankles, effectively pinning Raj in place. Just in case this isn’t unambiguous enough, his next move is to pull Raj’s head down so that he can reach the side of Raj’s neck and kiss it right where Raj likes it best.

Raj voices a low moan and glances at the door, but the blinds are already down. “I should bring you music more often,” he says, reaching down between them to press his palm against the front of Stuart’s jeans.

“You should,” Stuart agrees, closing his eyes and smiling.

 

* * *

[Mal's Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svPAVcsZ5go), Vixy and Tony

[Four-Color Love](http://seananmcguire.com/songbook.php?id=36), Seanan McGuire


End file.
